


Training Session

by D_elfie



Series: Prompted Works [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Knife Play, Lesbian Sex, Smut, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: A training session between Leliana and the Warden turns into something more.





	Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Smutfest ](https://makocartwheels.tumblr.com/post/175434021560/its-smut-oclock)

Before Lyna knew what was happening she was flat on her back with a knife pressed against her throat, Leliana straddling her hips. The weight of her smothered the excitement of training and was bringing forth a new passion.

“Too slow, Warden,” Leliana grinned. The knife remained where it was, pressing just enough to be felt without drawing blood. “Do you yield?”

“Not yet,” Lyna purred. She arched, lifting her hips to throw Leliana off balance. The knife drew a thin line of blood as Leliana fell forward, her whole weight pressing down on Lyna.

“Oh!” Leliana dropped the knife, eyes wide. “Are you all right?”

“More than.” Lyna ignored the cut and twisted her fingers in Leliana’s hair, pulling her down into a deep kiss. There was a moment of hesitation from Leliana before she melted into the kiss. 

Leliana lowered herself, forearms resting on either side of Lyna’s head and fingers playing in her hair. She shifted and pressed her knee up between Lyna’s thighs until she earned a throaty moan. 

The kissing deepened, Lyna nipping at Leliana’s lower lip. She lifted one leg, slotting it between Leliana’s, grinding against the leg between her own thighs. They rocked against each other, moaning quietly into the kiss. They weren’t far from camp, so they both tried to swallow their moans.

It wasn’t long before they had to break from the kiss, panting against each other’s necks. Leliana kissed along Lyna’s throat - light and teasing. When she reached the cut, she drew her tongue along the line, cleaning away the blood. 

Lyna gasped. She grabbed Leliana’s ass and pressed her down, while biting into her shoulder to keep herself quiet. Leliana’s resulting whimper echoed off the night. She tried to muffle it against Lyna’s neck but couldn’t, pulling back with a cry. 

Feeling around the in dirt besides her, Lyna found Leliana’s discard knife. She grabbed it, wrapped her free arm around around Leliana’s waist and rolled, forcing Leliana onto her back and brought the knife up.

With the knife pressed lightly to Leliana’s throat, Lyna leaned in, lips brushing the shell of Leliana’s ear. “Quiet, love. You don’t want the whole camp to hear you do you?”

There was a moan in response.

“Or maybe you do.” Lyna played the knife lightly over Leliana’s neck, drawing it down along the neckline of her tunic. The tip disappeared under the edge and Leliana’s hips arched as she panted. 

“Perhaps I should just cut you out of these clothes. Make you go back to camp naked.” Lyna followed the knife with her tongue, licking a path along Leliana’s throat, along her clavicle and dipping into the hollow of her throat. 

“Oh, Maker,” Leliana groaned. She gripped Lyna’s ass to hold her down as she ground against her leg.

With a quick flick of the knife, Lyna cut the ties holding the front of Leliana’s shirt closed. She used the tip to push aside the fabric, drawing it over the curve of her breasts until they were freed.

Lyna sat up, straddling Leliana’s hips, and admired how the moonlight played off her pale skin. She drew the knife in light circles over her breasts and the small peaks of her nipples. Leliana whimpered and shuddered under the knife.

“You like that? You like danger, don’t you?” Lyna leaned shifted, placing her leg back between Leliana’s thighs as she kissed her way down to her breasts. With her free hand, Lyna twisted and rubbed a nipple, taking the other between her teeth. She lavished attention on Leliana’s breasts, all but worshiping them. 

Lyna released the knife to wrestle Leliana’s shirt off and glanced up to find Leliana’s eyes on her; the were hooded, pupils blown and her lips were parted. Lyna grinned. She slid down Leliana’s body, kissing and licking a path to the waist of her pants. 

Using her teeth, Lyna pulled at the ties of Leliana’s pants. Ties undone, she grabbed the waist and tugged them down in a quick motion. There was a moment of frustration when she had to remove Leliana’s boots to get her pants off, but it was worth the wait.

Spread out in the moonlight, Leliana was gorgeous. Lyna couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She continued her kissing path to the edge of Leliana’s smalls. She pulled them down slowly, as she kissed Leliana’s warm skin. 

The first licks to Leliana’s clit were light and tentative but Lyna was encouraged by Leliana’s moans and soon Leliana trembled under her as she lapped and sucked. 

Leliana bit her hand to muffle her cry when Lyna slid a finger inside her and crooked it up. 

Lyna alternated between sucking on Leliana’s clit and stroking her finger until Leliana was panting and trembling uncontrollably beneath her. 

Lyna felt Leliana’s hand twist in her hair and push her down and she doubled her efforts. She inserted a second finger, thrusting and stroking until Leliana cried out her name with a broken gasp. She shuddered and bucked up against Lyna’s fingers as she worked through her orgasm. 

It wasn’t long before Leliana collapsed against the dirt - weak and spent. Lyna leaned in, lapping up her reward, Leliana still trembling under her. When she was satisfied, Lyan shifted off Leliana and crouched beside her.

“Do you think anyone heard?” she asked with a grin.

Leliana sighed and rolled her eyes. “I certainly hope not or we will never hear the end of it from Zevran.”

“I’m sure he’ll just want to provide some pointers.” Lyna handed Leliana her trousers and helped her dress. When she was completely clothed, she handed back the dagger.

As their fingers touched in the pass of the blade, both woman grinned at the other. 

“More training tomorrow?” Leliana asked.

“Oh, yes please,” Lyna responded and kissed her deeply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to my editor Leif.


End file.
